


I'm Here For You

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartwarming, Hospitals, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Mabel's in the hospital with Stan the night before her operation. There is a big storm and Mabel is scared of storms as is but she is terrified of this one because it's possibly the last night of her life and Stan, being alone with Mabel, has to comfort her. A Birthday gift to my amazing friend Marehami (I'd have published this sooner, but I was having trouble logging back into AO3 for a while)
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marehami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/gifts).



The silence was at a level where a pin could be heard dropping. But Stan knew very well that it wasn’t to last.

“Is it over yet?” asked Mabel.

Stan got up from his chair and checked outside. Through the darkness, he could see droplets falling in the light of a distant lamppost.

“Uh, yes pumpkin,” he said, “It’s clearing up.”

It was not easy to lie to her, especially at this time. But if a small white lie could keep her spirits up, then he was willing to take that risk. The doctors had told him that Mabel needed to have a high moral going into the operation tomorrow. Even if the weather was not cooperating with him, he wasn’t going to let it damper her spirits.

“How you feeling?” he asked.

“Better I guess,” said Mabel, “I didn’t get as sick as I did last time.”

Stan laughed, “See, I told that doctor of yours before hand that my Mabel could fight anything off. She can’t be taken down by anything. Not even-”

The flash of lightning outside the window took even Stan by surprise. It was the strongest one yet. It must have hit just outside in the parking lot. The thunder that came after it was one of the loudest sounds he had ever heard.

But just was quickly as his ears were filled with the deafening sound of thunder, they also filled up with the heart wrenching sound of screaming…Mabel’s screaming.

Stan looked over as fast as he could to Mabel’s bed. She was hiding under the covers. He got up and raced to her side.

“Mabel? Mabel, are you okay?” he said.

He could hear her crying. The sound was all too familiar to Stan. He pulled her into his embrace.

“It’s okay sweetie. It was just some lightning.”

Mabel was a strong girl. A simple thunderstorm was nothing she couldn’t handle. They would both sit by the fire, have some hot chocolate perhaps, and maybe watch a movie while the storm roared on outside. Sometimes even Dipper and Ford would join them. But this night was different. They weren’t in the comfort of the Mystery Shack, and Dipper and Ford were not there. They were in a hospital, and Mabel was mere hours away from the conclusion of the biggest battle of her life; one that had the potential to also be her last.

“It’s okay sweetie,” said Stan, “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

“It won’t be!” yelled Mabel through her tears.

“It will be,” said Stan, “After tomorrow, it will all be over, and we can go home.”

“But what if it something goes wrong? What if I…”

“Mabel Pines, now you listen to me,” said Stan, “You’re going to survive this. You’re not going to die. You…you can’t. You have so much to live for.”

Even Stan had begun to tear up. He tried to think of what else he could say to help calm Mabel down.

“Dipper, Ford and I all love you very much. We’re not ready to lose you. And I know you don’t either. We’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Mabel looked up, tears soaking both her and Stan’s shirts, “Pr…promise?”

“I promise, pumpkin,” said Stan.

As he hugged Mabel, he could sense her slowly drifting off to sleep. She needed all the rest she could get if she was going to take on that operation tomorrow.

A bolt of lightning struck outside. But this time the thunder roared from a distance.

Stan was in no ways a person who believed in coincidences or spiritual signs, but hearing the thunder roar further away gave him a sense of assurance.

As he looked down at Mabel, who was now fast asleep, he felt more than ever that she really would be okay.


End file.
